Vinyl has drama
by ThisIsGeneric
Summary: Whats happening?
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: this story has been uploaded to fimfiction, i am the original owner of this story and this version has been revised)

Vinyl has drama in her life

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a beautiful night in Ponyville, 4:01 in the morning, to be exact. Vinyl was already awake, getting ready for a new day. Vinyl was in the living room, next to the bathroom. The light was a little dim, but enough for her to see without her glasses. Vinyl went to the pantry, took out a piece of bread, and put it in the toaster. She then went to the refrigerator and got some orange juice out. After that, she went to the couch and sat there eating her toast. Minutes later, Vinyl saw Ocatavia coming from her bedroom (Vinyl is Octavia's roommate due to Vinyl not getting enough money to get her own house). Her hair was all messy, her brown coat a little ruffled. Octavia looked at Vinyl and said, "Hi, Vinyl, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Octavia." Octavia sat down near Vinyl, who was near the TV. Vinyl looked at the clock and it read 4:35. "Hey Octavia shouldn't you get going? It's a long way to the Canterlot Orchestra," Vinyl said.

"Oh, yeah, I better go get ready," Octavia said while walking to her bathroom. She looked at Vinyl, "You should go brush your mane. It's everywhere". Vinyl looked at the mirror posted on the wall.

"I guess you're right," Vinyl said, as she too went to her bathroom.

Later that day, the sun was out and the birds were chirping like they always do. Vinyl was still jamming on her Homemade DJ system. After hours of jamming, Vinyl went outside and put her glasses on and closed the door behind her. Vinyl then made her way to the park where she would just chill and watch the clouds go by. As Vinyl was walking to the park, she was greeted by three ponies. One was Dr. Whooves, the other was Cheerilee, the last was a filly named Bon Bon. Vinyl noticed that Dr. Whooves and Cheerilee were talking to each other. "I wonder if those two are going out," thought Vinyl. Finally, Vinyl found the perfect spot. It was a big Oak tree on top of a hill, near the park. She lay down on the ground next to it and she looked at the clouds for a couple minutes until she dozed to sleep.

After a couple of hours, Vinyl felt a slight kick on her shoulder and a soft voice saying, "Wake up, Vinyl, wake up". Vinyl opened her eyes. She was greeted by a light green-coated filly with a light green mane with some white stripes on it. Vinyl looked at her flank. It was some kind of small harp, and then Vinyl jumped up with excitement to see her childhood friend, Lyra Heartstring.

"Lyra, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Fillydelphia for the year," asked Vinyl with joy in her voice.

"Well, my time there was cut short due to a parasprite infestation," answered Lyra. "So do you have a house of your own yet?"

"No, but I got Octavia to let me stay at her house as roommates," replied Vinyl.

"Oh really, how is she? I haven't spoken to her since last year," Lyra said.

"She's doing fine, and she got first chair in the Canterlot Orchestra," Vinyl said.

"Wow, I remember being in the Orchesra, but I quit because it was too hard for me," Lyra said. Just then Vinyl's stomach growled.

"Oh, I guess I'm a little hungry," Vinyl said as she blushed a little.

"Hey, how about we go eat at the Cafe? They have some good daisy sandwiches," Lyra said.

"Okay, let's go!" Vinyl replied.

Meanwhile, in the Canterlot Orchestra:

"Okay, class, remember to memorize your music, and, yes, leave your instruments here," said the music instructor (he would always say that at the end of his class). The instructor was an old and wise colt with a white mane and a black-ish gray coat. As Octavia was leaving the class, her stomach growled and she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"Hmm, I should probably get something to eat...I know at the Cafe, they serve the most wonderful daisy sandwhiches," Octavia said to herself.

Octavia decided to take the train rather than walk like she usually did everyday. It takes an hour to get back to Ponyville and so she headed off to the cafe. She took the long way to look at her surroundings, and to smell the flowers. When Octavia finally got to the Cafe, she stopped and saw Vinyl and Lyra sitting and talking while eating daisy sandwhiches.

She thought to herself, "When did Lyra get here?" Then she walked towards the Cafe. As she walked down to the Cafe, Vinyl saw Octavia and waved to her.

"There you are, Octavia! How was your day?" asked Vinyl.

"It was good. Messed up some of my notes, but all in all, it was good."

"That's good to hear, Octavia," Lyra said in cheerful voice with a smile.

"Lyra, when did you get here?" asked Octavia.

"A few hours ago. There was a parasprite infestation so I had to come back to Ponyville," answered Lyra.

After a few hours of talking and eating, the sky became dark so Octavia and Vinyl said 'goodnight' to Lyra. When Vinyl and Octavia got home, Octavia asked Vinyl, "What were you guys talking about back there, anyway?"

"Well, we were just talking about how her life is going, and how my life is going, and I said my life is going pretty well. So is her's, too," Vinyl answerd.

"Oh, well, we better go to bed; we have a long day tomorrow," Octavia said.

"Okay," Vinyl agreed.

The next day was very cloudy and the sun barely shining out. There was a little bit of wind. Vinyl woke up and sat up and rubbed her eyes while getting out of bed. She got her glasses and looked around. "Where is Octavia?" Vinyl asked herself as she walked to the kitchen she found a letter of the fridge.

_ Dear Vinyl, I went out to find Lyra. I'll be back to watch you Dj tonight._

_ Sincerly, Octavia. _

Meanwhile, Vinyl started setting up for that night at THE CLUB. She got all her needed equipment: her DJ system (of course), her stereo system, the speakers, and a power cord. She hooked up her Dj system, and the stereo, and her speakers all up to 9 different power outlets. The whole process took her about two hours, due to the fact that all the cords were tangled up, but she managed to make due. Vinyl only did this kind of stuff alone because if one thing was plugged into the wrong outlet, everything could go awry. Plus, she modified all the cords to be different color.

When THE CLUB was open for buisness, Vinyl got ready to drop the bass when enough people came in. After an hour of waiting, there was almost everypony in Ponyville in THE CLUB. Vinyl was laying some sweet beats that everpony seemed to love, and they danced to the beat. Vinyl spotted Lyra dancing it up more than anypony there. That made Vinyl's heart fill with joy. She had never seen a filly dance that hard to the beat. Vinyl also spotted Octavia just sitting there by two other ponies. One was Bon Bon and the other was Pinkie Pie - she would never miss a party of this magnitude. They all were talking and having a good time while drinking water and juice, Pinkie pie eating cupcakes as usual.

When THE CLUB closed and everypony was off going home, Vinyl packed up everything in the back and walked out of the back door. There she found Lyra and Octavia just staring each other down with evil looks on there faces. Vinyl thought to herself, "What are they doing?...Staring contest?..Nah, not with those eyes. What's going on?"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Vinyl silently went home thinking about what she saw. "That was weird! They just stared at each other for eight minutes straight! There is something going on that I don't know about."

When Vinyl got home, she turned on the lights and was greeted by a sitting Octavia, drinking what looked like tea.

"Hey, Octavia, when did you get here?" asked a confused Vinyl.

"What ever do you mean, Vinyl? I've been here for five minutes. Where have you been?" asked Octavia nonchalantly.

"I was at THE CLUB, and when I was done putting stuff away, I went straight here," Vinyl answered. Octavia took one last sip of her tea before putting it down and walking to her bedroom to get some shut eye.

"Oh, right, I must have forgotten," Octavia said while walking to her bed and turning off the lights.

Vinyl thought to herself, "That's weird. How could she have forgotten when she was there?...Strange". Vinyl shrugged and turned on the TV. She turned down the volume to not disturb Octavia's sleep. Vinyl flipped through the channels and stopped. Her favorite TV channel was on: The Pony History Channel. Tonight's showing was a documentary on a pirate pony named Black Mane, the Filly Pirate. Vinyl relaxed on the very comfortable couch that Octavia bought from Mattress Colt.

As Vinyl began watching the documentary, she thought to herself, "Maybe I should be a pirate." Vinyl chuckled at her own comment and decided not to. There would be no power to make music.

When the documentary was over, Vinyl was laying asleep on Octavia's couch, breathing softly, her glasses on the ground.

Octavia woke Vinyl up with a soft shake, which made Vinyl lose her balance. She fell to the ground with a big "Hmph!"

Vinyl looked up to Octavia with her magenta eyes. "Ow, my head. What time is it?" Vinyl asked.

"Time to wake up. We need to get groceries, and you get to help," Octavia said with a calm, but stern voice and eyes looking into Vinyl's.

"Okay," Vinyl said with a groggy voice.

As Vinyl and Octavia were walking to the market, Vinyl asked, "So, what do we need to get anyway?"

"We need to get four carrots, two heads of lettuce, and a baker's dozen of apples," Octavia answered. Vinyl let out a low sigh. Vinyl never did like shopping - too boring for her. Vinyl checked her saddlebag and got her favorite blue headphones out. She put them on her head and started listening to music. She moved the left side of her headphones back so that her ears were showing. Just then Octavia stopped, and Vinyl walked into her. "Why did you stop?" She rubbed her head to relieve the little pain she had from bumping into Octavia.

"Vinyl, there's a sale on carrots. Four carrots for two bits," Octavia answered.

"You stopped for that?" Vinyl asked, but it didn't matter. Before Vinyl could say anything, Octavia was already walking towards the carrot stand. Vinyl then noticed Lyra walking to the same carrot stand.

Vinyl couldn't believe what happened next. Lyra, one of the nicest ponies she knew, tripped Octavia.

Octavia got up and looked Lyra straight in the eye. "The hay was that for!" Octavia said in rage.

"What...oh my, did I do that? Must have been an accident," Lyra said in a smug voice, while lifting her hoof up and turning her head slightly, but still looking at Octavia.

"I know you did that on purpose! And you know what, I never did like you, Lyra," Octavia said.

"Well, I never liked you, either!" Lyra said with a mean look at Octavia. Both Lyra and Octavia were up in each other's faces and that's about the time where everypony was staring at them.

"Umm, guys, can we both stop this? There is really no need for that kind of talking," Vinyl said, trying to get her voice to reach the two mares, but there was no use.

After the incident between the two mares, Octavia got the carrots and went to Vinyl. She took off Vinyl's saddlebag and put it on herself. With two saddlebags, she galloped towards home. Lyra galloped home, too. Vinyl sat down on her butt and looked at the sky.

"Man, what am I going to do? I guess they were acting friendly around each other because they didn't want to see me upset," Vinyl said to herself in a low voice. Then she had an idea. "I know! I'll get some help to find out how to make Lyra and Octavia friends again!"

Vinyl galloped to Sweet Apple Acres. She hoped that Applejack would have an idea on how to get Octavia and Lyra to stop fighting. When Vinyl got to Sweet Apple Acres, she was greeted by a red-coated stallion. "Well, hey there, Vinyl, what brings you here?" asked Big Macintosh.

"I'm here to see Applejack, Big Mac," Vinyl answered.

"Well, you're just in luck! Applejack just got done with her chores, and she's over there in the barn," Big Mac said.

"Thanks'", Vinyl said while galloping to the barn. "Applejack I need your help!" Vinyl said while panting. "Octavia...Lyra...fighting." Vinyl began panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Now hold on there, Sugar Cube," Applejack said in her southern accent. "Now, what's got you in such a panic?" Applejack asked.

"Octavia and Lyra...they're fighting, and I need your advice...if you got any," Vinyl said, finally catching her breath.

"Hmm...Well, why are they fightin'?" Applejack asked.

"Well, at first I thought it was because Lyra tripped Octavia, but I heard Octavia said that she never liked Lyra, so it must be something more, but I don't know," Vinyl answered in a sigh.

Applejack thought for a few moments, and then it hit her. "How about this, Sugar Cube? Give both of them letters saying that

Lyra/Octavia will give an apology at so and so place. Just make sure they are in a quiet place, and then lock them up in a room all by themselves. Hopefully they will sort things out," Applejack said with a smile.

Vinyl got to work making the fake letters to Lyra and Octavia. She wrote to Lyra:

_ Dear Lyra,_

_ I want to apologize for what happened earlier. Please come to Zecora's house in the Everfree forest in one hour._

_ Sincerely, Octavia_

Vinyl made another letter exactly like the first but with the names switched from Lyra to Octavia to Octavia to Lyra.

When Vinyl got both the letters done, she headed off to their houses. "I hope this works," said Vinyl while slipping Lyra's note in Octavia's house. Vinyl trotted over to Lyra's house and slipped Octavia's note into Lyra's house.

Vinyl headed off to Zecora's and put a note on the door. She went and waited behind a tree, sitting down next to it, putting on her headphones. After what seemed to be forever the two mares finally got to Zecora's hut. The two mares came in opposite directions. The first to come to the door was Octavia, and she looked at the note attached to the door. It read:

_ Welcome, come on inside._

Octavia looked confused, but she put the note back on the door and walked in. Just then Lyra came up to the door. She was about to knock, when she spotted a note on the door. She read it:

_ Welcome, come on inside._

Lyra looked at the note and said, "This seems rather odd; I wonder why Zecora put this note on the door?" Lyra went inside, only to see a sitting Octavia. "You!" said Lyra with rage in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Octavia, with a slight of confusion.

"I'm here because I got this letter saying you were going to apologize to me!" Lyra said.

"I got the same letter, but with your name on it!" Octavia said.

They both looked at the door to see a sad Vinyl.

"What's wrong, Vinyl?" Octavia asked with sincerity in her voice.

"Why…why are you two fighting?" asked a crying Vinyl.

"I guess it's time to tell her. Wouldn't you say, Lyra?" asked Octavia.

"It can't be helped" Lyra said.

"Vinyl, there's something we need to tell you," Octavia said. Vinyl looked up and saw the two mares smiling.

"What?" Vinyl asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"We're not really made at each other; it was all a prank!" Lyra said, putting her arm around Vinyl for comfort.

"So it was all a prank?" Vinyl asked, still looking down.

"Yes! Remember the day I came back and you were sleeping? Well, I saw Octavia and asked if she wanted to pull a prank on you," said Lyra.

"Oh," Vinyl said, standing to her hooves.

"Vinyl, please don't be mad at us," Octavia said in a calm voice.

Just then, Vinyl started laughing. "Ahaha, wow! That was a pretty good prank!" Vinyl said while laughing.

"So you're not mad at us?" Octavia asked.

"Of course not! It was really good prank," Vinyl said as her laughter died down.

"Well, no use staying here any longer. Let's celebrate with a party!" said a mysterious pony. All three mares looked and they saw a pink pony with a curly-looking cotton candy mane: it was Pinkie Pie.

They followed Pinkie to Sweet Apple Acres, and were surprised to see everypony in Ponyville there.

"What's all this for?" Vinyl asked, looking at the decorations.

"Well, when you said your friends were fighting, ah just thought maybe a party would cheer them up!" Applejack said, blushing.

"Aww! Thank you, everypony, but I found out they were just pranking me!" Vinyl said, who was also blushing.

"Well, that sure was a mean joke," Applejack said.

"Let's all enjoy this party. It's going to be the biggest, most spectacular Pinkie party ever!" Pinkie Pie said as she blew on her party blower right behind Vinyl, which scared her a bit and made her fall on a table.

Vinyl woke up the next day with a major headache. She looked around - she was in her bedroom. Vinyl heard the door open. It was Octavia and Lyra standing next to her. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Vinyl, you feeling alright?" Octavia said with a sincere tone.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Vinyl asked.

"You hit your head on a table and blacked out," Lyra said.

"I have a question to ask you two," Vinyl said, getting up from her bed. "Why did you pull that prank?" Vinyl was almost in tears.

"Well we-", Octavia said, getting interupted.

"It was my idea", Lyra continued. "I thought it would be funny, but it turned out that we caused you nothing but heartache. So, we're sorry," Lyra said with a monmotone voice.

"I forgive you! After all, you did throw that awesome party yesterday," Vinyl said, walking closer to the two freinds. "Just don't do that again, okay?" Vinyl hugged them.

"We promise not to pull that stunt ever again," Lyra said.

A few days later, Octavia had to go back to Canterlot to work more on her music. Lyra stayed in Ponyville to keep Vinyl company while Octavia was gone, and helped Vinyl at night at The Club. Lyra usually set up the DJ booth. Everything was going great! Vinyl was especially glad that the drama was gone, and she could finally focus on her music and, of course, her freinds.

The End.


End file.
